


When the Lights Go Down in the City

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbara is truly their biggest advocate whether she admits it or not, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, Implied Consent, M/M, Mutual Pining, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, night out on the town, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: “Good morning to you too, are you ready to discuss your actions last night?” She chirped.He stood up, and headed to his medicine cabinet for some sort of pain reliever. As Ed looked in the mirror he noticed a small bruise on his neck. How the hell had he gotten a hickey?“Last night...You will have to elaborate.”A night out on the town with Barbara, Ed, and Oswald.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	When the Lights Go Down in the City

Ed’s morning started with a phone call. He fumbled for his cell phone, noting the pain that radiated through his head. 

“Hello?” He grumbled. The person the other line was the one and only Barbara Kean. 

“Good morning to you too, are you ready to discuss your actions last night?” She chirped. 

He stood up, and headed to his medicine cabinet for some sort of pain reliever. As Ed looked in the mirror he noticed a small bruise on his neck. How the hell had he gotten a hickey? 

“Last night...You will have to elaborate.” 

Barbara, Oswald and Ed, had crossed paths at an art gallery unveiling and decided to go out to the bars afterwards. 

“That’s a nice shade of green you’re wearing.” Oswald said as they walked away from the bar towards their table. 

“Are you flirting with me? I knew you weren’t over your little crush on me.” Ed joked. 

“Trust me, that notion is long gone.” 

Drinks in hand, they returned to the table only to find Barbara had gotten them shots. They all chuckled at the blunder. In a record amount of time, the three managed to annihilate three cocktails and three shots apiece.

Oswald stared up at Ed, lips slightly parted. He was so close, he could taste him if he tried. Taking the leap, Ed pushed forward and their lips touched. He had never kissed a man before but to be far he hadn’t kissed many women either. Inhibitions out the window, soon Oswald was lying on the booth and Ed was on top of him. 

“I leave for one minute and you two are acting like a bunch of horny teenagers.” Barbara paused, her attention on something else for a moment. “Its about time, now you two can quit incessantly pining.” 

A voice from across the bar called Barbara’s name, which gave the boys the perfect opportunity to sneak out of the bar. 

Standing in the alleyway, Ed looked up at the sky. Lost in thought he didn’t even notice the _chk_ of Oswald’s lighter until smoke entered his line of sight. 

“Whatdya doing?” He murmured, but instead of a verbal response Oswald simply held the object to his lips. Judging by the scent it wasn’t tobacco, rather something more earthy. Tonight was a night for new experiences, and smoking was definitely a new one. Ed attempted to inhale, assuming it was like sucking through a straw. As the smoke filled his chest, he could feel the heat radiating on the front of his throat and let out a harsh cough. 

“First time?” Oswald laughed. “Here, I’ll do something easier on your lungs than that once you catch your breath.” 

After taking a long hit, the older male pulled Ed forward by his chin until their lips were almost touching then motioned for him to part his lips. Oswald exhaled the smoke into the other mans mouth. Ed opened his eyes, unable to deny the feelings he was feeling. His lips crashed into Oswald’s once again, but this time it went beyond just one. 

Their kisses turned feverish, Oswald pinned against the brick as Ed moved his lips down to the neck. Such a simple touch and yet he could already feel Oswald’s arousal against his thigh. 

“Tell me what you want, I want to please you.” Ed said against Oswald’s skin. 

“As much as I’d love to be inside of you, or vice versa, I don’t think the alleyway is the best place.” Oswald replied as Ed’s expression almost turned to a pout. “...but if you’re so eager, and don’t mind getting your knees dirty, you could remedy my situation.” 

Obediently, Ed got on his knees. The ground wasnt the best sensation on his cloth covered knees but it was worth it if it meant seeing Oswald unzip his pants and free his cock from its confines. He had seen Oswald naked before, but never in this context. 

Ed took a steadying breath before wrapping his lips around Oswald’s erection. He bobbed his head a few times before taking Oswald all the way. Though he wasn’t particularly well versed in this activity, he could tell he was doing well by the little sighs and moans coming from the other mans mouth. 

“Eddie-“ Oswald breathed. 

As much confidence as he exuded, he hoped it would make up for the fact that he wasn’t going to last long. He’d never been on the receiving end of something like this. When he was employed under Fish, he occasionally had to please some of her many business associates whichever way they saw fit.

Judging by the standing mans quickening movements, Ed knew he was close. A thought began to form in his head. Was he going to actually swallow? He had heard once from Bullock that spitters were quitters, and Ed certainly didn’t want to be a quitter. 

Oswald bucked up his hips, a whimper tumbling out his lips. He couldn’t possibly hold on any longer. 

The sound Oswald made when he came was music to Ed’s ears. He leaned back against the wall, completely oblivious to Ed standing up and peaking down the street.

“ _Erm_ Os-“ the taller man mumbled. “You might want to put your...extremities...away. There’s some officers walking this way.” 

Oswald snapped back to reality and situated himself. The two began to walk down the alleyway. 

“I think I need a cigarette after that, excellent job by the way.” He commented. Ed chuckled as they approached another bar. 

“How about another drink?” 

Two gin and tonics for Oswald (and a diet Cuba libre for Ed) and the duo were back in each other’s personal spaces. They sat in the back of the bar, Oswald’s lips on Ed’s neck. 

“What would you do if I bit your neck?” Oswald murmured. 

“Hit my neck?” Ed questioned, causing Oswald to laugh.

“Bit. B-I-T, like with my teeth.” 

Ed shrugged, a hint of a mischievous smile on his lips. “Do it.” 

The air felt cool against his skin as Oswald ran his tongue up the side of Ed’s throat. As Oswald teeth sank into the flesh, his hand made its way to the button of Ed’s pants. 

“Os-“ Ed breathed. 

“It’s only fair that I pay back the favor from earlier.” 

“Can we at least go somewhere semi-private?”

Oswald groaned but ultimately complied. Hand in hand they headed to the restroom. Was it the most sanitary choice? Not by a long shot, but judging by the fact neither of the boys would’ve been able to remember their addresses for a cab ride, it would have to do. 

“What would you like? My hand? My mouth-“ 

“Fuck me, please.” 

The last word coming out as more of a plead, he ached to be utterly wrecked by Oswald. Using the sink as leverage, Ed bent across the sink. 

“I’ve dreamt of this, albeit a different location.” purred Oswald as he pulled Ed’s pants down to his ankles. He had never seen Ed’s bare ass before and boy was it a sight to be seen. 

As Oswald’s clothed thigh brushed against Ed’s bare skin, he instinctively pressed himself closer to Oswald. 

“Patience, I need to make sure you’re prepared.” He hummed as he pulled down his own pants and undergarments. 

“No need.” 

Oswald’s eyebrow quirked, but he said nothing. The imagery in his head of Ed laying in bed, working himself open with some sort of toy or his own fingers was absolutely delicious. He longed to one day romance him slowly, work him up until the brink then finally give him what he wants. 

“We need lubricant, unless you want me to use spit.” 

Much to Oswald’s surprise, Ed had a small bottle of lube in his coat pocket. He wasn’t about to ask why he had it, rather he chose to be grateful. He reached over and picked up the small bottle, applying it to his cock. Oswald lined himself up and slowly entered Ed. 

He felt incredible, the tight heat of him was intoxicating. 

“You’re such a good boy Edward.” Oswald purred, but Ed could only reply with a soft whine. 

The air seemed to buzz around them, as Oswald set a steady pace. Ed couldn’t, and didn’t want to, hold back his moans and mewls as Oswald fucked him. 

“Choke me.” Ed begged. In prior relationships he had asked for his partner to choke him but they always got squeamish at the thought but this wasn’t a normal relationship. Oswald slowly closed his hand around the taller mans throat, testing the limits. 

“M-More.” The man stammered. “You’ll know if it’s too much.” 

Oswald didn’t really have a fear that he would do too much, it wasn’t the first time he had been with someone intimately that was into breath play. He wasn’t sure if they’d get another chance at sex together so he planned to make Ed see stars. As the grip around his neck tightened, Oswald increased his pace.

Dizzy from pleasure and a lack of oxygen, Ed couldn’t seem to remember how to articulate his words causing _this feels so incredible, I would kill for you_ to be reduced to a choked out _yes_.

As Oswald released his grip, Ed could feel the overwhelming feeling that told him he was about to finish. With a cry, he came. The sound echoed off the walls, which would be a problem if they weren’t drowned out by the booming bass from the speakers in the bar. 

Ed gripped the sides of the sink, letting Oswald finish inside of him. He pulled away slowly, rewarding himself with the sight of seeing his mess leaking out onto the floor. Both of them could’ve stayed high on their own bliss for hours in that dingy bathroom but they figured they should go get some air. 

The cool fall breeze felt amazing on Ed’s face as they stepped out onto the street. Lost in thought about the beauty of the city around him, he nearly missed Oswald get shoulder checked. 

“Watch where you’re going.” He snarled. But the other man didn’t seem to care. Ed eyed the offender, he was about five foot ten and a tad bit stockier than either of them. 

“Shut the fuck up queer.” 

Those words ran like ice through Ed’s veins. Before Oswald could swing, Ed did. His fist connected with the mans face. The man stumbled backwards then rammed towards Ed and knocked him on the ground. Oswald came flying at the man with a knife, he wasn’t one for roughhousing. He stabbed the man in the shoulder, earning him a punch in the nose. 

Soon sirens and flashing lights were flooding the parking lot, and all three of the men were put in separate squad cars. By the end of the ride the officers gathered enough information to know that Oswald and Ed were a unit, and that Oswald was extremely vocal when he felt offended. 

However that wasn’t the officers problem, see Oswald knew how to play it cool whereas Ed often fell victim to his own emotions. Add the fact that he’d drank more in the last three hours than he had in the last two years, and that equaled one hell of a wildcard. The alcohol had been a slow burn and it was hitting him at the most inconvenient time. 

“Can I drive the car? You’re going too fast.” Ed whined. “I thought we were going on a scenic drive.” 

“Scenic ride to a holding cell.” The officer muttered. 

“Holding cell? Wait, is this not a cab?” He laughed. “I’m just joking, I know it’s not a cab. Say, want to hear a riddle?” 

“Not re-“

“I am found in a pen but I’m not ink, what am I?” 

The officer decided to humor him. “I don’t know, plastic?” 

Ed let out a large laugh. 

“Nope! It’s a pig, you should know that. Seeing as how all cops are pigs!”

When they arrived at the station, Ed had resorted to trying to kick and scream his way out of the situation he was in but that only lead to him getting a nice dose of tranquilizer in his arm. 

Oswald watched from his holding cell as Ed laid slumped back, the tranquilizer setting in. 

“Have you ever seen someone escape from handcuffs?” Ed half-slurred. 

“No.” The officer replied curtly. 

Ed laughed. “Well you’re about to!” 

The grown man started to writhe around, attempting to bring his arms from behind his back to the front of him. In trying to do this, Ed fell to the ground. The officer glared at him.

“Are you about done?” 

“No, now he’s embarrassed.” Oswald commented curtly from the other cell. He wasn’t enjoying himself anymore, and therefore planned to make it everyone’s problem. 

“Must you patronize me in front of our new friends?” Ed slurred slightly, enunciating the _tron_ in patronize. 

The look he earned from the officer and the man he assaulted told Ed that they were not his new friends. 

“Edward Nygma are you even listening to me? _Ugh_. Why did I even bother calling if you aren’t going to lis-“ Barbara said, interrupting his train of thought. 

“Im listening.” Ed replied, setting the phone down and putting it on speaker so he could put on appropriate clothing for leaving his house. 

“Then answer my question, where did you and Oswald run off to last night? I heard you two got locked up and obviously you’re out now because you answered this call. Let me guess, you and Ozzy are all snuggled up right now.” 

Oswald, he needed to find Oswald. Needed to talk to him about that night, needed to know if he was okay. He didn’t remember what happened after being in the cell and making a fool of himself. 

“I have to go.” 

Ed ended the call and dashed out of his apartment. A stable person would’ve called first, but the stability ship had sailed from Ed’s brain long ago. In record time he arrived at the manor. Through one of the upstairs windows he could see Oswald. 

Like a mad man, Ed rushed into the house and up the stairs to Oswald’s study. 

“Oswald! We need to talk!” Ed announced, attempting to catch his breath from that jaunt up the stairs. 

Oswald turned to look at him. To be honest he wasn’t sure how he felt. Part of him was angry. He didn’t consider himself a slut, and hadn’t since his days of being under Fish’s employment, but what they did made him feel like one. Part of him was saddened, he had never been so intimate with Ed and Ed had to be drunk for it to happen. What did that say about Oswald as a person? That he was only attractive through beer goggles? 

“About?” He feigned ignorance. 

“Well last night...we kind of-“ Ed started, but the look in Oswald’s eyes let him know that he knew. 

“We were both inebriated, what more is there to discuss? For your own sake, I suggest you forget anything you think you remember from last night.” replied Oswald curtly. 

It could’ve ended there. Ed could’ve complied and walked away with his metaphorical tail between his legs, but that wasn’t going to work for him. He couldn’t leave so many unknowns in the air like that, couldn’t leave without Oswald definitively loving or hating him. 

“Why would I forget? Because we had s-“

“Don’t say it.”

“Se-“

“Do not.”

“Oswald can you just shut up for one second?!” 

Silence filled the room. Ed took a deep inhale before speaking. 

“I-I didnt mean to be so abrasive. I just...just need you to hear me. Yes we had sex, but I don’t see anything to be ashamed of. We are two adults and, minus the slight amount of pain i have now, it was enjoyable for me.” 

“You enjoyed yourself?” Oswald murmured. Ed nodded. “Well that’s...good. I guess I could consider that a compliment.”

A small smile crept onto Ed’s face. 

“You should consider it a compliment.” 

Oswald wished the conversation ended there. 

“But we still need to talk about it, and more importantly what it means for us. Was it a one time thing? I don’t think I can be friends with you after being with you so intimately so that leaves us with a few options. We could never speak again-“

The idea of that was like a dagger through Oswald’s heart. 

“-Or we could finally fall in love with each other at the same time. Not one in love with the other and the other unrequited.”

That was more ideal. 

But that couldn’t just happen in the blink of an eye, they first had to hash out all their problems with each other which ranged from petty things (like how Oswald was annoyed with Ed’s fixation to chew ice) to the more important issues (like the fact that Oswald murdered Isabella). 

This airing of grievances lasted past lunch time and would’ve gone past dinner had Oswald not commented on the time. 

“Let’s put a pin in this and get some food, all this bickering and all I’ve had to eat today were some painkillers. How about we order some Chinese?” 

Ed chuckled. 

“Well at least that’s one thing we can agree on.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> If you’ve been here for awhile you may remember one of my first Nygmobblepot fics was about the three amigos having a night out on the town, so writing this felt nostalgic. 
> 
> if you have any ideas for fics you’d like to send my way or would just like to chat, you can find me at: riddlebird4ever (twitter) or girlwiththetechnicolorheart (tumblr)


End file.
